


[Podfic of] Billy and Billie

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really stupidly fluffy porn star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Billy and Billie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Billy and Billie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167825) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Recorded for #ITPE 2015 for Andeincascade. 
> 
> Thank you v., v. much, Ladyfoxxx for your Blanket Permission. :)

Cover art by Lucifuge5

 

**Length** : 56:46  
**File size** : 52.0 MB (mp3) || 26.6 MB (m4b)  
**Download from the audiofic archive:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/billy-and-billie)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://t.co/vGfVzu2boE)  



End file.
